


Let’s Ride This Vibration

by SouldierToTheEnd



Series: Tony’s Ass and Butt Plugs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Steve Rogers, Spanking, Tony-centric, Tony’s Ass, sub-space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouldierToTheEnd/pseuds/SouldierToTheEnd
Summary: After losing a bet and being forced to wear a butt plug, Tony finds that he enjoyed the toy a lot more than he thought he would.





	Let’s Ride This Vibration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Giving Me Excitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128755). While it's not necessary to read that first, it does provide more context for this story. Plus, it's more porn.

“Honey bear, every day my heart longs for you, when are you coming home?” Tony swung the door to his bedroom open, tossing his coat carelessly on the back of sofa. He knew he looked like a tool, holding a Starbucks drink in one hand and wearing sunglasses indoors while talking into his Bluetooth headset. He looked like the typical self-important businessman he and Rhodey would make fun of. Good thing this wasn’t a video call.

“Tones, I can’t just drop everything over here ‘cause you say so,” Jim replied, his voice warm despite the admonishment.

“Why not?” Tony whined. They did this song and dance at least once a week, and Tony knew he was acting like a brat, but Rhodey bear never complained, only laughed heartily and told Tony he missed him too.

It wasn’t like Tony was lonely, not like he used to be. He now had a team, which was taking some getting used to, and he knew if he wanted company he could take the elevator down to the communal floor and seek a teammate out. (Though he often felt a bit flat-footed, especially with the arrangement the team now had.)

Still he always felt better if Rhodey was around. He missed his best friend.

Tony could hear a short exchange on the other end of the line, muted as Jim must have been talking to a fellow officer. After a pause, Rhodey said in a regretful tone of voice, “I have to cut this short. Sorry, something’s come up.”

“Anything you need help with?”

“Nah, Iron Patriot can handle it.” Tony couldn’t help but smirk at the flat pronunciation of ‘Iron Patriot’ – Rhodey was still annoyed over the name change. “Talk to you soon.”

“Take care.” When the call ended, Tony pulled off the headset and set it and his empty drink on a table. He was free for the afternoon: he signed all the paperwork Pepper emailed him, he visited R&D and scared the newest recruits, and he managed to finish the schematics for an updated SHIELD body armor. He had earned a well-deserved break.

His eyes wandered the room and focused on a rather innocently-looking gift bag that sat on top of his dresser. It showed up a week ago; Natasha must have washed the toy for him and situated it where he can see it every time he entered his bedroom. He’d like to say he completely forgot its existence.

What annoyed him the most was that the punishment Natasha planned for him wasn’t even that bad. Hell, once he got over feeling humiliated and exposed, he even enjoyed it. He wasn’t used to having the entire team’s perverted attention on him; despite his playboy reputation he never even joined them on one of their sessions.

He crossed the room in long strides and peered into the bag. The toy was put back into its packaging, and the remote control was actually returned.

Tony can imagine Natasha would be unbearably smug if she knew what he was considering.

With a shrug he began to undress, figuring that it was unlikely the spy would find out what he did in the privacy of his room. No matter how good she was, she wasn’t psychic. He tossed the contents of the bag onto his bed and grabbed the barely used bottle of lube that came along with the toy. He lay down in the center of the bed and felt suddenly self-conscious.

Clearing his throat, he said, “Uh, J, make sure no one disturbs me until I’m done.”

“Very well, sir.”

AIs can’t judge, he reminded himself. Besides, JARVIS had probably seen worse.

Right. Deep breaths, like how Natasha showed him. Start slowly. Stay relaxed. He spread his legs and coated one finger in lube, spreading it around his hole.

This was just him. Nobody knew what he was doing. (Except for JARVIS, but J wouldn’t tell a soul.)

Focusing purely on the physical sensations, it didn’t take long until he was two fingers in, gasping. He pulled out and grabbed the plug, quickly coating it before lining in up with his entrance and—

Oh.

This was better than last time, he decided. It probably had something to do with not being worried over his team’s reactions. Having the focus of five different people, having them possibly judging him, was a bit nerve-wracking. Tony had a well-documented history of letting people down, and he knew he would just get in their way if he’d ever join their team bonding time.

And this was really—

He couldn’t help but giggle. He was literally fucking himself.

After thrusting it in a few times, he pushed until his skin met the base. With a pleased sigh, he reached for the control and inspected it. It had only a few buttons, one being the power button and the other with a rather mysterious symbol. He turned it on and the plug came to life with a gentle vibration. He pressed the other button and the vibration increased, along with alternating pulses.

This could work. He brought his other hand to trail down his abdomen, painting teasing circles on his flesh, before grasping his hardening cock in a loose grip. He was definitely into this.

He pumped himself, letting out a groan. The remote control fell out of his hand and landed beside him, and he used his now free left hand to grasp the base of the plug. He angled it towards his prostate and breathed out quickly, the grip around his cock tightening. From there he could reach his end. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger around the head and gasped, curling in on himself. Streaks of white painted his belly. He collapsed back against the duvet.

The toy was still moving inside him, and though he felt sore, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He reached the control with a shaky hand and turned it off.

Huh.

 

* * *

 

It had crossed Tony’s mind that he was playing with fire by wandering around the tower with the toy in. Despite his college days, he wasn’t actually much of an exhibitionist. But he couldn’t help the little thrill he got by working in his shop, or even talking to an employee, with one hand in his pocket on the remote. He kept the vibrations to a tease most of the time, but increased it occasionally, wondering if he could come in front of someone without them realizing it. He’d always get too nervous about it in the end, but it was fun to fantasize.

He avoided his teammates with the plug in, though. While the vibrations were quiet, he knew Steve would be able to hear it, and Natasha and Clint both had the uncanny ability of knowing everything that was going on around them. Bruce was unsettlingly perceptive when he wanted to be, and knowing his luck, Thor would realize what was happening and announced it to the rest of the team.

One afternoon had him sitting on a stool at a workbench in his shop, grinding his hips against the seat, staring at the blueprints JARVIS had projected for him. He was trying and failing to focus, his cock hard and leaking, and he was considering whether to get himself off then or prolong the sweet torture. He steepled his fingers against his temple, breathing slowly.

He could hear the almost inaudible swoosh of the door and froze. Shit, he forgot to tell JARVIS to make sure he was undisturbed.

“Tony, have you read my email on that new article by Dr. Richards? I was hoping I could hear your thoughts on it,” Bruce said, shuffling into the room. He paused when he saw Tony’s flushed and anxious face staring at him. “Why are you sweating?”

“Oh.” Tony straightened up, wincing as he felt the plug shift inside. He tried to give Bruce a careless smirk and was pretty sure he failed at it. “It’s kind of hot in here.” He flapped his hand in front of his face to illustrate his point.

“No, it isn’t. You always keep the temperature in here at 64 degrees.” Bruce shifted his glasses, considering him. “Don’t tell me you have a fever. I thought JARVIS constantly monitored your vitals and made sure you take care of yourself.” Before Tony could insist that he was fine, perfectly healthy, his straining cock being an example of how perfectly healthy he was right now, Bruce asked JARVIS for his vitals.

“Sir is currently experiencing an increased heart rate and heightened ar—”

“Mute,” Tony blurted out.

Bruce gave him a stern look. “Tony, I thought by now you’d realize you can come to me if you’re feeling sick?” _I thought you trusted me_ , lay hidden by his words, and Tony knew Bruce was doing this on purpose but he wasn’t falling for it this time.

“Brucie, if I was seriously sick, I would tell you. I promise. I’m being honest that I’m perfectly fine right now.”

“Why don’t I do a quick check up just in case?” Bruce moved closer, about to walk around the workbench and perilously close to seeing Tony’s tented sweats.

“No!” Tony said at the same time as his cock jerked at the thought of a check up. And – wow, _really_ – he had no idea that playing doctor sounded so appealing to him.

Bruce stopped, giving Tony a piercing look. Tony held his gaze in what he hoped was a neutral expression; the low vibration was still going on in the plug and his cock hadn’t flagged at all. “All right,” Bruce said at last, his countenance turning from suspicious to downright cheerful. “I see you’re busy right now. Read that article I sent you and we can talk about it over lunch.”

The minute Tony heard Bruce’s footsteps on the stairs, he shoved his sweats down his thighs, exposing his heated cock to the cool air. Gasping, he barely wrapped a hand around himself before he was coming. He stared at the semen that hit the ground, surprised he climaxed so hard and so suddenly. The thrill he had from nearly being caught by an employee was nothing compared to the excitement of Bruce nearly seeing him.

He turned off the plug and stood up to stretch, wondering idly if Bruce had figured it out or if he was just being paranoid.

 

* * *

 

The tower was quiet and serene, and Tony was enjoying a peaceful late morning in the kitchen without Clint to annoy him. Some days had passed since Bruce nearly caught him, and today Tony was the only Avenger currently in the tower: somehow, at the same time, everyone else was occupied. Thor was visiting Dr. Foster (apparently they were still dating, though they both liked to sleep around, which was cool, more power to them) and Bruce had left for Stanford for the weekend for some national radiation research conference. Natasha, Steve, and Clint were all at SHIELD for some super spy bullshit, Tony didn't really know, he wasn't listening when Steve was talking. That wasn't what was important.

What _was_ important was the vibrator currently up Tony’s ass.

See, Tony knew what were the most important things in life.

He realized it was even more arousing to be outside of his private rooms, on the communal floor, engaging in this dirty wrong thing in the places where the team hung out. Like this kitchen, for example. No one could ever be alone in the kitchen for long, someone else always wandered in search of food, at all hours of the day. And though he knew no one else but him would be here for the day, there was still that anxiety that someone would intrude unexpectedly, see Tony with his back to the refrigerator, rutting his hips back--

Tony stopped, exhaling harshly. He reached down and gripped himself at the base of his cock. He wanted this to _last_ . He wanted to go to the living room, sit down where he was last time, touch himself and imagine the whole team there, watching him, _leering_. He could imagine Natasha’s beautiful, taunting laughs, her sharp nails raking through his hair.

He took a shuddering breath and straightened up, a bit wobbly. The living room would be the next stop.

But just as Tony was about to move, he heard a familiar voice call out cheerfully and viciously swore inside the safe confines of his mind. Of all times, this was when he'd get interrupted?!

“Oh, Anthony!” Clint’s stupid face appeared a moment later at the doorway, grinning. “Missed me?”

Tony swallowed roughly. “Thought you were stuck with Coulson all day?”

“We managed to escape,” came another voice and shit, Tony really did have the worst luck. Steve sauntered into the room and grabbed an apple from the fruit arrangement, because of course he did, that all-American boy. Probably believed that adage about keeping the doctor away. Steve smiled at Tony as he cleaned the fruit with his shirt, lifting the fabric just enough that Tony could see his clearly defined abs.

Tony was painfully aware of the vibration inside him.

“We figured you'd want some company,” Steve added softly, still smiling. “Didn’t want to leave you all alone in this big tower. You've gotten too used to someone being around.”

Damn him and his thoughtfulness.

“I was actually f-fine,” Tony said, wondering if he can sneak his hand into his pocket to where the remote was without drawing attention. If Steve could hear anything, he gave no indication. “Uh, I was actually going to back to my workshop, get started on that new SHIELD contract.”

“Aww, come on, Tones,” Clint said, moving into the room. He stopped at the opposite wall from Steve, at the other side of the island, blocking off Tony’s escape route. “We left so we can spend time with you.”

“You didn't need to,” Tony retorted. “I'm perfectly fine on my own.” He tried not to feel guilty when he saw Steve’s face fall.

This was his chance though. While Clint appeared impenetrable, it looked like Steve let his guard down enough that Tony could get through and run down to his shop. They couldn't disturb him if he went into lockdown.

Tony moved quickly, squeezing in between Steve’s large form and the wall. He was so close to the exit, and he promised himself that once he was out of there, he wouldn't play with fire (at least this kind of fire) again.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said, right when Tony had made it through. Tony forced himself to stop, knowing how weird and awkward it would look it he'd just book it. “You know I can hear it, right?”

Well, shit.

“I can also see how stiffly you're moving.  Hell, I can smell you. You're leaking, aren't you?”

Tony turned to look at him. Steve didn't look taunting, more matter of fact if anything. Clint on the other hand was openly smirking, that bastard. Clint’s eyes dropped to Tony’s groin and Tony’s breathing quickened.

“Bruce?” Tony asked weakly.

Clint snorted. “Yeah, I don't know how you thought you could lie to him. By the way, Nat’s very pleased.”

“I bet she is,” Tony muttered. “I think I'll go take care of this now, see you two later.”

“You sure you don't want any help?” Steve asked, tilting his head. It was rather adorable -- no, bad Stark, you're supposed to be getting away. “You did seem to like our help last time.”

Fuck, no, shit, don't do this, Stark, don't--

Tony visibly shuddered at the memory and hated himself for it, and this was all Natasha’s fault.

He could see Steve approaching him slowly, like how one approaches a skittish animal, and yet he stayed rooted to the spot. Steve stopped, way too close to him, and gave him another endearing smile. And without warning, his arm reached around Tony and caressed his ass, feeling the plug through his jeans. His fingers traced the base and moved over his plump cheeks. Before Tony could even think of relaxing, Steve smacked him hard, right against the plug.

Tony cried out.

“Do you want us, Tony?” Steve said, as he lowered himself to his knees. He reached in Tony’s pocket and grabbed the remote before he could react. He handed it silently to Clint, who didn't tear his eyes off Tony. “Because we want you. Desperately. We all do. We all waited for you to join us, but you never did.”

“Didn't think you wanted me there,” Tony gasped. What was once a pleasantly mild sensation morphed into an intense vibe, pulsing quickly. It was hard to think with the sight of Steve looking up at him, licking his lips.

“No, I don't think it's that.” Steve moved his hands up to his thighs, massaging them, but not _high_ _enough_. “Want to know what I think? I think you're afraid of us, of this. I think that you believe you don't deserve this. That you’ll be what ruined us. That's not true. We don't want you to be alone anymore. Tony.”

His gentle voice brought Tony’s attention back to him. Tony was shaking, trying not to cry, trying not to look at Steve, but he couldn't help it now.

“Do you want it?” Steve asked again, seriously. And Tony knew that if he said no, they’d all finally leave him alone and would never bring it up again, and Tony could lock himself up in the shop and work in peace.

“Yes.”

Steve smiled brilliantly, relief so clearly on his face, and Tony felt bad for even considering saying ‘no.’ Steve unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down, freeing his aching cock.

“No underwear,” Clint noted, as Steve took him into his mouth in one smooth motion. Tony gasped. “I don't know which would be hotter, you wearing nothing, or maybe a nice pair of lacy panties. Red,” he said with a grin as he moved behind Tony. “Definitely red.”

Clint had lowered the vibration again, no longer overwhelming. He leaned in, mouthing at the side of Tony’s neck, his hand wandering down his back. It grasped the base of the plug and pulled it out slowly, until it was nearly entirely out, before pumping it back into him.

If it wasn't for Clint’s other arm wrapped around his middle, Tony would have toppled over by now. He moaned and moved between the two of them desperately, the sensations rapidly building, but he didn't want this to be over. He wanted everything they could give him.

Steve bobbed his head a few agonizing times before he leaned back, letting the head of the cock rest just inside his mouth, before pulling off entirely. He gripped Tony tightly, and Tony moaned as his orgasm was staved off, unsure whether to feel relieved or disappointed. Clint kept moving the toy inside him, angling it away from where Tony really wanted it.

“First, Clint’s going to fuck you. And once he's done, I'm going to fuck you.” Steve kept stroking him, lightly, not enough to get off. “You're not allowed to come until we’ve both finished.”

Tony shakily inhaled at the thought.  He had only ever experimented with the toy; he'd never actually had someone inside him. And though he was nervous, he wanted it. He wanted it badly.

Clint guided him over to the counter and directed him to bend over, presenting himself to both of them. Tony twisted in time to see Steve standing up and reaching into his own pocket, passing it over to Clint. The entire time Clint didn't stop moving the toy inside Tony. Now, Clint stopped the vibration and pulled the plug completely out of him, leaving him achingly empty.

Before Tony can mourn its loss, he jolted when he felt Clint’s fingers, slick with what was surely lube, slide into him easily. The fingers worked him even more open, preparing him for something bigger than the plug.

“You seeing this?” Clint murmured, shushing Tony’s whimpers.

Tony could feel Steve moving closer and then his large, warm hand found the curve of his ass again. Tony braced himself just as the hand came down, hard, enough that he knew his skin was bright red. The hand paused long enough to grope his cheek, before spanking him again.

“He’s ready,” Steve said, caressing his heated skin. “Go slow.”

Clint grunted an affirmative.

The fingers disappeared and Tony could feel Clint right at his entrance, breaching him slowly. Tony moaned.

“How are you?” Steve whispered, his hand running through Tony’s hair. Steve was always thoughtful and considerate, worrying about everyone, even Tony, even when he was being a jackass.

Tony nuzzled his hand. “It's perfect,” he said. He had no energy to be nothing but sincere.

Clint braced a hand on Tony’s shoulder as he bottomed out, his balls pressed up against the curve of Tony’s ass. He gave Tony a few moments to get used to the sensation, before pulling out and thrusting back in. Tony let his head hang down with a moan. He never expected to enjoy the feeling of being fulfilled, of being stuffed with a fat cock. He whimpered as the cockhead hit his prostate, his hands scrabbling against the countertop.

“Beautiful,” Steve whispered. He held Tony’s head back up and kissed him, his tongue slipping in. Tony wanted more from Steve; he couldn't understand why he resisted for so long.

“Steve,” Tony whined, but whatever else was going to follow was interrupted by another hard smack on his ass. He jolted forward and took the opportunity to rub his cock against the granite before being pulled back again.

“Hey, did you forget? You don't get to come,” Clint growled into his ear. His rocking quickened into brutal thrusts. From the way Clint clutched at him, Tony knew he was close.

Tony clenched his hole and was pleased when he was awarded with a sharp gasp. Clint’s hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back, exposing Tony’s neck to Steve’s gaze. Tony struggled to keep his eyes open on Steve, fighting against the impulse to close them. Steve was smiling softly at him, an expression completely at odds with how his pants were open, his hand stroking his exposed dick.

Steve licked his lips. “I can't wait to be inside you.”

Clint groaned and stilled, pressing his face into the nape of Tony’s neck. After a long moment, he turned to kiss Tony’s cheek before withdrawing from Tony’s tight heat.

Tony doubled forward once Clint let go, feeling Clint’s come drip out of his hole.

“Oh no, we’re keeping it all inside you.” Tony could feel the plug being pressed back into him and he shuddered at the sensation against his overworked hole. He was pulled away from the counter to face Clint again, who smirked at him before reeling him in for a passionate kiss.

When Clint pulled away, he smacked his ass, making the plug scrape against his tender insides. Tony whimpered, but Clint ignored him in favor of pulling Steve in for a dirty kiss.

“Steve,” Tony whined, desperate to get Steve to fuck him too. Steve pretended not to hear him, too wrapped up in sucking at Clint’s bottom lip.

At last, Steve surfaced for air and threw Tony a lazy grin. Clint buckled up his pants and shifted to sit at the counter while Steve took his prior place.

“You’re so desperate for it,” Steve said, in a tone of voice that would be better suited to talking about the weather. He pressed Tony back down to the hard surface, running a light hand from the base of his spine to his head, curling his fingers into his locks. Tony whined again but Steve shushed him. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

Steve’s free hand reached the plug and dragged it out slowly, twisting to make the plug rub even more deeply into him. Once he pulled it free, he barely gave Tony a moment to prepare himself before he thrust into him in one smooth motion, bottoming out. Tony gasped and collapsed into his forearms, struggling to carry his weight.

“S — Steve.”

“I got you.”

Steve didn’t bother to build up to it. His thrusts were hard and fast and kept jerking Tony further into the counter. Tony opened his dazed eyes to see Clint watching them intently, his jaw slack. He was quiet for once, no lame jokes, only his entire attention focused on Tony, like he didn’t want to miss anything. Tony was breathing harshly, his thoughts scattered and difficult to solidify, but he found himself arching his back, silently preening under the attention.

Just when Tony thought they were reaching the apex, his thighs shaking with the strength of Steve’s thrusts, Steve stopped abruptly. He ran his hands soothingly down Tony’s back and into his hair, but he stopped giving Tony what he needed. Tony was shaking with the force of his release being denied once again, eyes watering, but Steve ignored it all, holding entirely still inside him.

Tony was trapped, desperate to come but held against an immovable force. He struggled, trying to push himself back onto Steve’s cock, but it was no use. Steve simply hummed, nuzzling into the side of Tony’s neck, scattering kisses into his skin. Tony stopped trying to move, realizing he was truly at Steve’s mercy, dropping his warm head onto the coolness of the counter.

“Good boy,” Steve murmured and Tony shivered at the words against his ear.

Tony felt himself begin to float off, no longer concerned about needing to come, enjoying Steve’s solid weight pressing down all around him. Before he could truly relax, however, a wolf whistle broke him out of his reverie.

“Now, what do we have here?” Natasha grinned as she slinked in, still in her uniform and effortlessly beautiful as always.

Tony’s flush deepened and he dropped his gaze. He should’ve known Natasha would take the chance to gloat. The whole butt plug thing was her idea after all and no doubt she wanted to see the true goal finally realized.

“He’s absolutely beautiful, Tasha,” Clint said, elbowing her playfully. “I can’t wait to watch you fuck him.”

“I can’t wait either,” Natasha agreed.

“He’s mine,” Steve said. He suddenly ground his cock deeply into Tony, against his prostate, and Tony stiffened back up and moaned at the wonderful sensation. “I wanted him longer than either of you two.”

“Come on, Steve,” Natasha gently chided. “What did I tell you about learning to share? We’re all getting turns.”

Steve growled and, damn, that should not have been as hot as it was. He was rocking inside Tony, nowhere near the pace Tony needed, but it was better than the complete stillness of before. Tony gasped and shuddered, but still kept his gaze down, refusing to meet Natasha’s eyes.

He can see Natasha reach for Steve’s abandoned apple on the counter and take a bite out of it, as she tilted her head at him. “Why are you so shy now, Tony? I thought you were liking having your ass pounded.”

“You don’t… have to rub it in my face,” Tony managed to say, squeezing his eyes shut. He was so red he could feel his ears were hot. Steve soothingly rubbed at his tensing shoulder, still rocking steadily with a perfect rhythm. Tony barely registered it, though, becoming wrapped up in his thoughts again.

He didn’t know what he was doing here. It was fine when it was just him and Steve and Clint, but Natasha’s entrance reminded him that this wasn’t just a fun, one-off event. The Avengers will be expecting him to be with them now, completely, not just on a part-time basis as before. They will be expecting not just Iron Man but Tony Stark too, open with no hesitation in being part of this union. But it will only end badly. Tony had managed to ruin nearly every good thing in his life and he did not want to be the man who ruined the Avengers.

“Tony,” her voice called softly. When he didn’t respond, he felt her hands curl around his jaw and force his head up. “Please, look at me.”

He wanted to resist, but couldn’t deny ignoring the request of her sweet voice. He blinked blearily at her, finally letting his tears escape down his face. Her face blurred in his vision.

“Do you want us?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered. So badly.

“We want you, too. It’s that simple.”

Tony vigorously shook his head, tears falling everywhere. “I’ll destroy you.”

“No, you won’t,” Steve said confidently, pressing kisses into his hair.

“We won’t let you,” Clint added.

“Let us take care of you,” Natasha said. “Just let go.” Then she leaned in to capture his lips, in such a sweet, loving kiss. She tasted like apples and Tony sobbed at the tenderness. She ended the kiss to press his forehead against his. “Let go.”

At those words, Steve’s rocking sped up, his cock aiming at his sweet spot. Tony gasped wetly, tears still streaming, but Natasha held onto him, murmuring words of praise. Tony caught some of the words, like “good boy” and “so pretty,” but he focused on the quickening thrusts inside him, doubts scattering from his mind.

One particularly hard thrust knocked all the air out of his lungs and he collapsed entirely into Natasha’s arms, no longer able to hold himself up. Steve held him steady at his waist, his breaths turning ragged as he poured all of himself into Tony. At last, Steve groaned a desperate “Tony,” and Tony felt him spill his release inside.

Tony moaned weakly when he felt Steve’s hand circle around his cock. All it took was one sharp tug for his climax and he barely reacted to it, shaking in Natasha’s arms, his mind turning to mush. He could feel Steve slowly pull out of him and he thought about protesting. He wanted to keep Steve inside him always.

But before he could feel the disappointing emptiness, Steve pushed the butt plug back into him. “There you go,” he murmured before sucking at his neck.

“I think you ruined him,” Clint commented.

Steve grinned at him, petting Tony’s hair. “That was the point.”

“If you’re done with your caveman routine, can you help me take him to his room?” Natasha said, pressing soft kisses to Tony’s mouth. Tony groaned but couldn’t find the energy to kiss back, too exhausted and too floaty to make the effort. Natasha didn’t seem to take it personally; she only smiled at him.

If Tony had all of his faculties, he would have squawked at Steve pulling him into a bridal carry. Instead he just sighed and snuggled into Steve’s chest. Steve beamed at him and followed Natasha to his room.

Steve laid him out in his bed and kissed him before returning to the kitchen to help Clint make food for when Tony woke up. Tony shivered, missing the body heat, but Natasha, wonderful Natasha, wrapped him in a soft blanket and spooned him, brushing his hair back.

“Do you want the plug out, or do you want to keep it for now?” she asked.

Tony wiggled, feeling the plug jostle inside. He knew he was going to be sore as hell when he woke up later, but he couldn’t help but look forward to it. “I want to keep it.”

Natasha hummed in approval, tilting his head to kiss him again. She scratched her nails into his scalp and he preened.

“Was I good?” he murmured, feeling his eyes getting heavier.

“You were perfect, Tony. I loved it.” Tony smiled. The enticement of sleep was pulling him under, but he had one last thought to voice.

“Thank you,” he breathed out.

She paused. “For what?”

“For believing in me.”

“I always did, Tony. Now sleep. We’ll talk later.”

Tony was smiling as he fell asleep. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
